A Day in the Life of Dotty
by dramababe16
Summary: Sequel to A Very Dotty Vacation. Follows Dotty after their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was gonna do a A very Dotty Wedding and then do A Very Dotty family but this came out instead. It definitely is a sequel to A Very Dotty Vacation, I would have written their wedding but it didn't seem like fun so I skipped it. I'll probably put some stuff about it in the story but from here Dotty are newlyweds about six months. Oh and I have another new story 'Saving my love for you' it's rated M so it wouldn't show up in the archives you should check it out if haven't already.**

**XO **

* * *

**A day in the life of Dotty.**

**Chapter one- Two Red Lines**

He sat on the bed, comfortably on the imported silk sheets and imported mattress. His knees were spread apart and both hands lay on either one of his knees. His face was relaxed yet hopeful, much more calmer than his wife's. She was pacing in front of him, near the bathroom door. Her silk nightgown was slightly disarrayed after his suggestion to take her mind off things and her lusty raven hair held up in a slack ponytail. She continued to pace, hands nervously twitching and eyes darting around the bedroom anywhere but his eyes.

The timer finally went off signalling the end of their waiting game. The simple sound would either begin or prolong the start of something they both wanted more than anything. He stood up from bed and took her hands in his.

"You ready?"

"No." She smiled and opened the bathroom door. She picked up the little stick and looked at the small box. Two red lines.

"We're pregnant?" He asked already grinning but waiting for her approval.

"We're pregnant!" Her wide grin matched his and the next thing she knew she was lunched into the air by his strong arms.  
Once he set her back down she dropped the stick into the bin with the others they had tried just for confirmation.

"You're going to be daddy." The revelation made his entire body warm and he thought the only thing that made him feel that way was Letty, he couldn't imagine how much he was going to love the child she gave birth too.

"And you're going to be a mommy. Come on." He gently tugged her out the bathroom and grabbed both their robes.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell the world."

Letty smiled and put on her robe following Dom to Brian and Mia's villa.

They knocked before entering and Brian and Mia cane downstairs tightening robes around themselves.

"It's late this better be good." Brian said from the top of the stairs.

"Why were you two up anyway?" Letty asked, she knew what sleepy faces looked like and it was not what she saw.

"Don't answer that." Dom said before Letty got the idea.  
Mia was chuckling and didn't deny it. "Well? Have you two suddenly got the urge to have a sleepover or is there something else?"

"We're pregnant!" They said in unison. Mia squealed and lunched at Letty as if it were her child in Letty's stomach while Brian and Dom hugged like little girls.

Mia dropped to her knees and rubbed Letty's stomach, "I am gonna spoil you just as much your mommy spoils Jack and we'll see how she likes it."

Letty giggled and pulled Mia to her feet, she really couldn't deny that she spoiled her nephew.

"For the next nine months, she owns you." Brian told Dom with a crooked smile.  
Dom looked over at Letty who was trying to slow Mia down and smiled, "She already does."

* * *

**XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized I couldn't wing it with this story so I had to Google every stage of pregnancy before I wrote the following chapters-pregnancy doesn't sound like fun at all.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter two- Sick.**

2 months into the pregnancy.

"She won't open the door!" Dom was yelling into the phone at Mia and Brian.

"Well kick it in."

"I am not going to kick in our bathroom door with my pregnant wife inside."

"What did she say before she went in?"

"Nothing, she got up and ran into the bathroom to puke. After a couple minutes I got worried but she locked me out. I can't make out what she's saying between her gagging."

"So why'd you call us?"

"I felt helpless sitting outside the door."

"She'll be fine, but puking isn't something any woman wants to do in front of her man."

"I don't mind it."

"Then tell her that. Jack put that down!" Mia yelled away from the receiver but he grinned when he heard a loud crash. It seemed as though his nephew dropped whatever he had gotten his mischievous hands on.

"We gotta go." He heard Brian say and he barely put the phone down before they hung up.  
Dom dropped the phone and heard the toilet flush, he walked back to the door and knocked again. Surprisingly she unlocked the door, he poked his head in cautiously. She was brushing her teeth over their basin. Her hair slung to one side and her free hand on her stomach. Dom was almost hesitant to touch her once she straightened up. He tugged her into his arms, it always worked in the past. He sighed in relief when she hugged him back and buried her face in his neck.

"How do you feel?"

"Sick!"

"It's okay." He rubbed her back and felt the tension ease it's way out of her.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if it last whole day?" She asked as he led her out of the door and back into their bedroom.

"I don't know, I'll pay to have them change it into all-day sickness." He tried to lighten the mood and although she smiled he knew her well enough to see she still felt nauseous.

He took her in his arms and set her down between his legs on the bed. He continued to rub her shoulders and she relaxed into his every touch.

"What can I do for you?"

She closed her eyes, leaned into his chest and kissed his jaw. "You just did it."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah but the only foods that seem appetizing right now are crackers and water."

"Then I will get you some crackers and water. Wait here."

"I can get it myself you know."  
Dom wondered how they didn't argue about it yet. He turned back to her and dropped to his knees in front the bed. He took her hands in his and squeezed so she'd look at him.

"I know you are capable, and strong and independent but this is the one situation where I don't care about any of that. You are going to let me take care of you, wait on your hand and foot and make this as easy as possible for you. No ifs, ands, buts and maybes okay?"

"Sorry...I could do with Mia's chocolate chip cookies now that I think about it."

"Come on let's go hassle her to make some then."

* * *

Two hours later Letty, Mia and Jack were at the kitchen table eating cookies with milk. Letty's feet were stretched unto Mia's lap under the table and Jack ignored both his mother and aunt because of the cookies in front of him.

"I heard about your episode earlier."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it for the next nine months."

"I know it sucks it really does but I'll tell you it will definitely be worth it." Mia's eyes flickered to her son and back at Letty.

"Yeah but I thought those cliches about pregnancy were myths, how come you were  
always in a good mood when you were having Jack?"

"I wasn't always in a good mood, I was just a crank behind closed doors."

"What do I know about making a baby?"

"Probably as much as I did at first, you'll be fine, and it's a little too late to change your mind."

"I know, I want a child just without the symptoms."

"I wish I could tell you it's going to get easier with time but it doesn't. In fact, this is the easy part."  
Letty nodded but kept quiet.

They spent the rest of the evening pigging out,Letty stayed with Mia until she put Jack to bed and then went back home. Dom's car was parked outside instead of the garage, she felt the hood radiating heat and figured he just went for a drive.

"Dom?"

"Bedroom!"

She followed his voice to their bedroom and stopped in the doorway when she saw him. He was sitting on their bed waist deep in pregnancy books.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled up at her from the book he was reading.

"Learning," He patted the bed next to him and she crawled in beside him. Letty couldn't imagine having her child with any one else, she knew that he was going to be an amazing father.

"I read that your nausea should subside by the fourth month a little. That's something to look forward to right."

"You amaze you know that right?"  
He kissed her forehead and continued to read with Letty on his chest.

* * *

**XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter three- Cravings. **

**Three months into the pregnancy.**

Letty's nausea had gotten worse, she spent most of her mornings puking and her late evening pigging out on whatever food her and her fetus desired. Her nights were spent cuddled in bed with Dom debating the sex of their unborn child.

She woke Dom almost after five in the morning and only made it to the bin they now kept next to their bed. Dom was behind her within seconds rubbing her back and holding her hair back. He took it away from her when she was done and left for downstairs while she brushed her teeth. He came back with the bin emptied and washed as she was slipping back into bed.

"You look exhausted." He said joining her.

"You say the sweetest things Dom." He smiled and eventually they broke out laughing.

"Go back to see sleep. Come here." He cuddled her into his chest with a content sigh.

* * *

"Dom!" Letty was relaxed in their TV room. She laid lazily among the plush pillows.

"You want another kiss?" He joked then but sometimes she would call him during the day just to make-out with him.

"I'm hungry."  
He didn't expect anything less since her last meal was ten minutes ago.

"What is that stomach feeling for now?"

"Soup."

"I can make that happen, what kind of soup?"

"Chicken noodle."

"Okay coming up." He turned to leave, "Dom,"

"Babe?"

"From scratch please."  
He walked back to her defeated and kissed her lips.  
"Chicken noodle soup, from scratch. Gotcha."  
She smiled and released him.

The only thing Dom knew about chicken noodle soup was how to open the can.  
He took up the kitchen phone and called Mia.

"I need a recipe for chicken noodle soup!"

* * *

"Was it good?" Dom asked taking the large now empty bowl from her hands and setting it on the table in front of them. He spooned her in his lap and instinctively placed a hand on her stomach.

"Mhm, you'll have to tell Mia thanks for me."  
He grinned that she found out he didn't make it himself.  
"How'd you know?"

"I heard when Brian dropped it off."

"Well you didn't marry me because of my culinary skills now did you?"

"Nope, I was thinking."

"Uh-oh." He teased and she slid of his lap to look at him.

"I don't want to be surprised, I wanna find out the sex of the baby."

"I didn't want to be surprised either, we don't do well with surprises."

"We really don't. So what do you think?"

"I think there's a daddy's girl in there." He kissed her stomach until she pushed him away.

"Why can't it be a momma's boy?"

"Because I want a girl."

"Are you just saying that so you don't jinx it if it's a boy?"

"Letty I don't care about the sex, as long as he...or she is happy and healthy."

"Good." She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck capturing his lips in a warm kiss.

"Pregnancy looks good on you." He said caressing her face and not so subtly staring at her enlarged breast.

"Real subtle Dom."

"You're the one who told me I could look but can't touch."

"Well blame your unborn child that their sore not me!"

"I know I'm gonna regret this but can I get you anything?"

"Your the one who said you wanted to wait on my hand and foot. And now that you've asked I just want you to carry me to bed."

"I can do that."

"Thought you be able to help me with something else too."

* * *

**A/N: I stumped for names so you can leave me some suggestions in a review or PM. I don't wanna ruin whether it's a boy or girl so leave a male and female name if you want. Thanks in advance. **

**XO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back for more I spaced out and forgot about this story I'm very ashamed. Anyway I realized I've been neglecting Jack who could be very useful to this story and it's only because I suck at writing children -which is ironic having barely just grown up but I gave it a try. He's three years old by now.**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter four- Beach bump**

**4 months into the pregnancy.**

"Hey mama." Mia walked into Letty's and Dom's bedroom with a beach bag dragging at her feet. "Jack insisted Uncle Dom and Aunty Letty come to the beach with us."

Letty lay face down on the bed exhausted from absolutely nothing but she read in one of the pregnancy books she and Dom read that fatigue was common.

"Did he?" She muffled into the pillow skeptically. She turned her head to watch Mia convinced she was just trying to exhaust a pregnant woman even more.

"She doesn't believe me Jack." Mia called into the hallway obviously having anticipated Letty's reluctance.

Jack came running into the room with flailing arms and a wide toothy grin a red shadow of whatever he had been eating surrounded his mouth. He jumped onto the bed and sat on Letty's chest.

"Peas Aunty Letty." His rosy red cheeks pouted and Letty melted into goo. She looked at Mia with a scowl, "Is this what it's come to? That's low Mia."

Mia just grinned and folded her arms.

Letty looked back to the hopeful eyes staring down at her intently.  
"I can't say no to this face." Letty said palming his face.

"Uncle Dom too?"

"Of course."  
He grinned and turned to his mother then lifted his arms to be carried out.

"You have half an hour mama." Mia said leaving the room with her son in her arms.

Letty sunk back into the pillows, Mia was extremely lucky her nausea had subsided. She still got nauseated but it happened once in a blue moon. The last place she wanted to be was the beach but with Jack and his doe eyes she couldn't say no. She hoped she and Dom wouldn't be pushovers as much as they were with Jack with their own child. She figured it would be different, she saw Mia say no to Jack countless times but she and Dom had never formed the words when interacting with Jack.

Picking herself up like she weighed a ton she shuffled to the closet wondering how she was going to fit her enlarged boobs into her bikini bra and improve he crappy mood.

"There better be food." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Dom was grilling hot dogs and toasting the buns on the next side of the grill watching over his family. Jack had been glued to Letty for most of the beach day so Mia and Brian were walking down the beach holding hands as picturesque as the cover of a romance novel. They were just approaching their large beach umbrella. When Mia had him and Brian tote two of them in their cars when she bought it they never imagined they'd actually use it. Brian and Mia sat on two lawn chairs and still held hands.

Jack passed his parents in his sponge-bob swim trunks with Letty in tow, his hand was wrapped tightly around her index finger.

"Done yet?" His impatient sigh was adorable.

"Almost buddy, you'll be the first to know."

"Too long Uncle Dom."

"Your mommmy will have my head if I give you a cold wiener. Just a couple more minutes." Jack looked up at Letty waiting for her to translate.

"Soon." She smiled down at him and he padded back to the chair he occupied with Letty. Dom took in his wife, she looked a bit pale and it worried him more than it should.

"You feeling alright?"

"Mhm." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just haven't been outside in a while much-less to the beach."

"You sure?"

She nodded and he accepted it knowing she wouldn't downplay any sickness when carrying their child.

"Just get me a damn hotdog."  
He smirked enjoying the return of her humor.  
"I'm working on it."  
She gave him a soft smile and went back to her seat. He listened to the conversation with a smirk.

Jack stood beside the chair Letty was nestled in. "Mommy says you has a baby in you tummy." He placed his head on Letty's exposed stomach. His parent's were laughing at his logic. Letty smiled sweetly at the innocent and nodded.

"Hello baby." He yelled into her stomach and gave her stomach a small kiss.  
"Aunty Letty, where do babies come from?" Letty looked up at Brian and Mia who were trying to hold in their laughter. They were obviously no help so she looked back at Dom with a pleading smile.

"Who wants a hotdog?" Dom announced, thankful for Jack's tiny attention span he took off in the direction of Dom and the outstretched hotdog.

"Thanks for the help!" Letty said narrowing her eyes at Brian and Mia. Their smug grins made her laugh and she too got up for a hotdog.

Once she stood she felt extremely light headed and before her first step she could barely keep herself upright. Luckily the sand cushioned her when she collapsed to her knees. She heard everyone screaming for her but her reflexes fell flat, it was almost like she was watching a blurry vision out of her body. She felt Dom scoop her up and yell her name like he was trying to warn her about an impending apocalypse. The dizziness subsided moments later and things came back to focus. She was in Dom's arms, Mia and Brian with Jack in his arms were staring at her with concern practically leaking from their faces.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." She managed weakly.

"Letty I'm so sorry I dragged you into coming here today. I forgot about the dizziness and the fainting and..."

"Mia relax, it was just a dizzy spill. I'm fine, everything is fine." She realized Dom hadn't said a word since she came back to it. She looked up at him and if she didn't know better she'd swear he was having an aneurysm.

"I'm fine." She whispered just so he could hear it and laid her head on his chest. She knew her words offered little comfort. That was probably the scariest thing he had ever experienced. Everything was now amplified a hundred times because she was carrying their child.

"I'm taking you home." He said gently yet demanding.

"I think we've all had enough beach for the day." Brian announced.

"What do you say buddy, let's make sure Aunty Letty and the baby get some rest okay?" Mia was at eye level with her son. Jack looked between Dom holding Letty and his mother and nodded his head. "Kay."

"Okay!" Brian cheered relieved that they didn't get a tantrum.

Dom placed Letty in the backseat while he helped Mia and Brian pack up their things. He was still mulling over the imagine of Letty collapsing to her knees and barely keeping her eyes open. He knew fainting and dizziness were common but it still scared the shit out of him.

* * *

"Would you relax." Letty had just taken a shower and came downstairs to see Dom pacing the living room.

"I can't, I was scared and I felt helpless."

"It's normal remember, everything is fine, our baby is healthy. We just went to the doctor last week."

"I know, but it doesn't make seeing you like that any easier."

"You need to take your mind of things."

"How?"

"By making me an evening snack, I want a bagel-toasted- with cream cheese and then I want some cream cheese on the side, in fact just put the whole tub on the plate next to the bagel. And I want a big glass of chocolate milk. Please."

Dom smirked and stopped his pacing. That was definitely one way to take his mind of things.

"I need some motivation." He approached her and took her in arms for a smashing kiss.

"You been compensated can I get my chocolate milk now?" She whined and wiggled like she had seen Jack do.

"Go relax I'll bring it to you." Dom wanted it to be known that Leticia Ortiz- Toretto was the most spoiled pregnant woman in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Kay so gender is up next and Han and Gisele comeback for a visit, I've picked my name and it is from someone's suggestion or more like a collage of two suggestions. Review Please.**

**XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I had to do more research and this is where the fun starts for pregnant Letty. For the readers who haven't read 'A very Dotty vacation', I think you should. I don't want it to seem like Han and Gisele are completely random in this story because they aren't.**

* * *

**Chapter five- Aunties & Uncles.**

**Five Months into the pregnancy.**

Letty was finally beginning to show, it was just a small baby bump but Dom loved it. He sometimes had to make sure that it was real. Of course their lives weren't perfect. They still had fights, still disagreed with the team. They still got solemn when they thought about home and the people they left behind, the people they lost to get where they were but he was happy. He married the love of his life, they lived in paradise surrounded by family and she was actually carrying his child. More specifically his baby girl. They found out a couple weeks ago and since then Mia and Letty had basically furnished the nursery. He actually saw pink whenever he closed his eyes. White and pink cribs, plush rose blush carpets, white and pink changing table and everything else you could possibly imagine. Mia had gone extreme with the gifts and it would only get worse because Gisele and Han were coming to visit. Even if they weren't millionaires he knew their daughter would be spoiled rotten. Him and Letty did it with Jack, the young boy had every model of car stacked high on shelves in his room. Brian and Mia were just reciprocating. Except this time it would be for his daughter. He never tire of hearing it, 'his daughter'. He would stare at Letty's small bump while she slept in his arms imagining what she would look like. More like him, more like Letty. A perfect combination of them both maybe. What her personality would be like, which of her stubborn parents she'd take more after. If she'd be the opposite of her mother, into to frilly skirts and heels or probably just like Letty who'd rather get dirty with an engine. He prayed that she would be into cars at least a little, he didn't want to force it on her, he wanted her to be pulled in like everyone else in the family. He couldn't wait for her to get there, mostly because being Letty's bottler had become more of a task.

Dom was in the kitchen fetching Letty a ham sandwich, her appetite had gotten extremely random. One day she hated ham and vowed to never go near it again and the next she's asking him to make her a large ham sandwich, emphasizing the large part with a poke to his chest. Her mood swings and appetite changes ranged between cute and annoying. Mostly cute on Dom's part. He was pacing on mayo and mustard when the door clicked open. At first sight it looked like a shopping bag monster, tissue paper blocked the man behind it. He assumed Han was under all the bags he carried.

"Need some help?" Dom finished and placed another slice of wheat bread on top before he helped Han taking some of the bags he held in his arms and the one swinging from his mouth. He took the bags and placed them at the base of the steps.

"Han there's more!" Gisele yelled from outside. Han gave Dom a pleading looking and Dom grinned enjoying Han's discomfort.

"That bad?"

"Once Letty called and told her it was girl she hasn't stopped."

"I know Letty and Mia haven't stopped yet. I'll do you a favor, go carry this up to Letty and I'll help Gisele with the bags."

Han nodded and took up the sandwich while Dom went to aid Gisele with the bags. He peeked into one and saw very expensive monogrammed pink booties.

"I bear gifts." Han smiled and held out the sandwich. Letty didn't hear him, she was watching something on her Ipad and her headphones were too loud. He gently tapped her shoulder and she flew off the bed holding her chest.

"You scared me to death!" She yelled, took the sandwich from him and then hit him across the head.

"That actually hurt."  
Letty was lost in the sandwich and didn't bother with the hormone excuse.

"You're lucky you had a sandwich."  
He smiled and mentally wished Dom luck.  
"Where's Gisele?"  
Han pointed to the stairs and kept his distance from Letty. It didn't go unnoticed by Letty. "Sorry I hit you." She was the first one down the stairs with an already half eaten sandwich.

Letty could barely walk with all the bags that littered the floor. Gisele was bringing in the last five bags when she saw Letty. She squealed and enveloped Letty in a tight hug. She then dropped to her knees and kissed the baby bump. Letty had to remind everyone that the baby could not hear them when they spoke to her stomach. She found it extremely entertaining especially when Brian said 'I'm uncle Brian remember me?" every time he saw her.

"Show me the nursery." Gisele said once she was on her feet. Letty took her hand and the two women climbed the stairs leaving Dom and Han with the bags.

"This is what our lives have come to." Han said dramatically. Him and Dom began stacking the bags in the living room. Once they were done they settled for beers. Dom had to hide them before Letty began on her rave that it was unfair he got to drink when she couldn't.

"So a girl huh. Should be interesting."

Dom took a sip of his beer not really grasping the tone of Han's voice.

"What do you mean?"

Han stared at Dom before carefully choosing his words.

"Just an interesting thought...just that you're very overprotective. And you're having a daughter, it'll just be interesting when she's a teenager. Haven't thought about that have you?"

"I have, with luck she won't have her mother's looks and personality. Or I'm in trouble."

"It's okay, she'll have her uncles to look out for her."

* * *

"Have you guys thought about names yet?" Gisele was in the white antique rocking chair and Letty was on the lying on the small couch in the corner of the nursery. It was the second largest bedroom in the house but they chose it because it was adjacent to their bedroom. She knew her newborn baby would rarely spend anytime in the nursery and that it was way to early to start on the nursery but she and Mia were too excited. She was never this excited before but the more she saw the ultrasound and the features of her child becoming more and more developed she now looked forward to holding her little girl in her arms for the first time.

"We had a few boy names, we were planning on naming our would be son after Dom's dad but we're back to the drawing board again. I haven't really spent that much time thinking about names. I can't wait to meet her."

"You're glowing."

"I thought Dom was bullshitting me when he told me that. I can't help it."

"I got her the cutest booties, I know you haven't picked a name so I just had them customized with '_Baby Toretto'_ hand stitched unto them, they're so cute."

"Show me."  
Gisele helped Letty off the couch and led her to the staircase. Downstairs them men were nowhere to be found. Although they went to swoon over custom booties they followed the sound of clanking tools and the smell of engine to the garage.

The foursome spent the rest of the day in the garage until Letty grew tired and she retired with Dom.  
It was almost half six in the morning, way too early for pregnant Letty to be awake. Yet Dom felt her small hand hitting him across the chest and shaking his shoulder.

"I felt it! I didn't think the doctor was right but she was."

"What are you talking about?"

"The first movements of the baby."

"Are you serious? Did she kick?"

"No, nothing like that. Weren't you listening to doctor Sanders. It was barely anything but it felt like the flutter of a butterfly."

"A butterfly."

"It's the only way to explain it." She looked down and raised her t-shirt a bit revealing her stomach. Dom placed his warm hands over her stomach rubbed it gently.

"There's a little person in there."

* * *

Mia, Gisele and Letty were packing away the baby gifts in the nursery the next evening, and honestly they had no idea where the men in their lives were. Not like they had time to think about it, between the gossip and millions of baby paraphernalia they didn't notice Brian, Han and Dom had sneaked out of the house.

"Gisele you and Han are the last ones standing, without a baby." Mia said folding onesies on the changing table.

"Leon doesn't have a child."

"But Leon is single." Letty defended her friend who swore he'd be a bachelor till the end of time. She was stacking booties into drawers.

"I don't know, Han hasn't said anything. We talked about it while we were talking about staying in Tokyo, like permanently to settle down but I don't know if he wants kids."

"I'm sure he does but more importantly, do you want kids?"

"If Letty can have a kid anyone can."

"Easy on the sarcasm Mia, but she's right."

"Not right now, we've barely settled down in Tokyo so we'll see."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

Letty closed the last drawer with a loud sigh and turned to the impulse shoppers.

"I'm sick of this, we'll have to put the rest of these things in storage. I don't want my child to be a spoil brat. When she gets here promise me you guys won't over do it." She looked pointedly at Mia and Gisele, Letty saw right through their child like innocence. "Sure." They said in unison in the most unconvincing voices.

"Mia could be the responsible auntie. I'll be the cool the one who gives her anything she wants."

"Why do I have to be the responsible one? I'm cool."

"Forget it, one of you aunties can you please get me a bag of pretzels from the kitchen, I'm starving."

"Letty you just ate before we came up here."  
Mia grinned at Gisele's obliviousness. She could recall the last time somebody had rebutted against Letty's wishes. Gisele was in for it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

The runaways ended up just outside Dom and Letty's in the backyard. It was the only baby gift free environment. They were all nursing beers and bags of pretzels, an innocent act they lived to regret later that night.

"How's Letty? She almost took my head off yesterday for sneaking up on her."

"She's good, healthy. Still getting little dizzy spills but she's good. I on the other hand,"

"You're not pregnant,"

"It's your fault." Dom pointed accusingly at Han while Brian tried to contain his laughter.

"How's it my fault."

"Ever since you gave me that speech yesterday about having a girl. It gave me nightmares."

"Dom you're over reacting. She hasn't even been born yet and you're already worrying."

"You say that because you have a boy Brian. It's different, trust me. It's everything now. Jack can take care of himself he's a tough kid. I think I'll have a heart-attack if she scrapes her knee."

"You need some prescription medicine."

"Is it really that bizarre?"

"You're worrying about a fetus, I'm with a Brian on this."

"You two don't know what your-"

"Who the hell took my damn pretzels!" They heard Letty yell from the kitchen. All three packs of the pretzels fell to the ground as they froze with fear.

* * *

**XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really excited that you readers are enjoying it I honestly keep forgetting about it but it's really fun to write. Thanks soo much for the nice reviews they make me want to write more. **

**XO**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter six- Braxton Hicks is a stupid name.**

**Six Months into the pregnancy.**

"How was the appointment?" Brian asked as Dom and Letty came in from the back door. Mia and Brian were having lunch in the living room with Jack passed out on the carpeted floor.

"Long!" Letty said with a huff. She took up half a sandwich that was on Mia's plate.

"Letty got a little impatient."

"Stupid doctor Sanders went on and on when all she had to say was yes your baby girl is healthy goodbye."

They all smirked at Letty's exasperation, the previous day she was excited and was praising the name of doctor Sanders but apparently today she was stupid.

"We got another ultra-sound picture," she said more excited as she eased her way down on the couch opposite Mia and Brian. Her swollen tummy had slowed her down and though it was to be expected it still annoyed her.

"Did you give Jack a sedative?" Letty said watching how soundly he slept a midst the loud talking.

"No but Jack's father kept him all night playing in his room last night."

"She's just upset she had no one to spoon with." Brian said with a smirk as his eyes fell upon his sleeping son.

"We should go before Ms. cranky pants here falls asleep on your couch."

"Shut up Dom I'm not cranky."

"She fell asleep in the doctor's office and snapped at the receptionist for waking her up."

"No one sneezes that loud Dom she did it on purpose."

"Cranky conspiracy theorist, that's my girl."  
Letty held out her hands for Dom to help her up out of her seat. Her dizziness hadn't stopped, it'd only slightly lessen so she was taking it easy. She was beginning to learn how her pregnant body operated and already felt like an expert.

"We still on for tomorrow mama?"

"Where are you going?" Dom had to ask because Letty didn't mention anything.

"Bra shopping! Have you noticed these?" She said gripping her large breast that were at least two cup sizes bigger."

"Trust me I've noticed." He said smiling and she smiled back.

"This damn breast milk better be worth it." She mumbled.

* * *

Letty was in the kitchen digging out an ice-cream bar when she felt it, her first contraction. Even though it wasn't a real contraction and painless she still felt like it was a milestone in her pregnancy and her being that much closer to meeting her baby girl. She took two ice-cream bars out of the freezer when the weird squeezing feeling subsided.

"Are one of those for me?" He asked from their bed, he was reading another pregnancy book.

"No." She took a bite of the other ice-cream bar in her hands.

"I just felt my first contraction."

"You're not far along enough to be getting contractions."

"It was one of those fake ones that Doctor Sanders was blabbing on about. She really knows her stuff."

"Probably why she has a doctorate."

"Don't be rude. It was creepy like a vacuum was sucking on my abdomen from the inside."

"As long it isn't painful. You're okay?"

"I'm eating ice-cream bars...I'm fine."

Dom shook his head and continued flipping through the pages until he stopped with an AHA.

"They're called Braxton Hicks contraction."

"Well Braxton Hicks is stupid name!"

* * *

Dom perked up when he heard the garage door opening. He ran downstairs just in time to see Letty backing out of the garage.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She stopped the car and stuck her head out of the window.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna pick Mia up so we could go bra shopping."

"That's not why I'm asking. Why are you driving?"

"Because pregnancy hasn't broken my arms."

"Letty I don't know how I feel about you driving. No, I know how I feel about it. I don't want you driving."

"Now your questioning my driving skills and me keeping our baby safe?" He was furious and got out of the car to confront him. His expression matched hers and there wasn't any winning with their stubborn personalities.

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to drive so why would you. It's an unnecessary risk!"

"Why don't you bubble wrap me and keep me in the damn cellar until I give birth then."

"You're being unreasonable Letty. Pass them to me." He held his hand out and she rudely slapped the car keys in his hands.

She couldn't remember the last time she had rode in the backseat of a car. It was a very foreign feeling to Letty.

* * *

Letty and Dom were getting ready for bed, the air was still tense from their mini blow-out earlier in the day. Dom chauffeured Letty and Mia around to various shops. He knew she was still upset when she denied him a bra-fashion show.

"Still upset with me?" She was pulling the blanket off her...for the second time since she settled in the bed. It was as if she couldn't decide whether she was hot or cold.

"I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with myself. I shouldn't have fought you for that. I was being selfish."

"No you weren't. Don't blame yourself. I'd probably freak out if you told me I couldn't get behind the wheel."

"I'm sorry. I still love you even though you took away all my car keys." She leaned in and pecked his cheek but his hands caresses her cheek and brought her lips to his. Their lips moved in perfect sink and no real apology would have been needed if he lead with that kiss.

"Now you can go to sleep. And I still love you too, even though you drive me crazy everyday." She returned to her fight with the blanket making a very uncomfortable Dom fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Name suggestions next as Letty comes down to the final months of her pregnancy.**

**XO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you recognize your suggestions in this chapter I think fit all of them in I'm not sure, the actual name is among them but I won't tell which they choose, thanks for all the suggestions. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter seven- Nursery and Names.**

**Seven Months into the Pregnancy.**

A very pregnant Letty was in the nursery like she had been habitually for the past week before bed. Her hands rested on her larger belly since the baby had become more active she didn't want to miss a thing. Neither did Dom, he knocked on the door as if it wasn't under his roof.

"Hey, it's surreal isn't it?" He stood next to her gripping the railing of the crib over her fingers.

"You're not scared?" She asked timidly biting her lips. Dom found her endearing when she got vulnerable in front of him.

"Are you?"

"A little bit."

"Which part scares you? Tell me?" One hand kept their position over her fingers on the crib while the other laid flat on her swollen belly.

"All of it I guess, can you believe in two months we're going to meet her?"

"It's all I think about." He kissed her hair and felt her relax. He told her everyday pregnancy looked good on her because it really did. Her hair had grown out fuller and he made her promise not to cut it. She'd yet to break the promise so he was confident she wouldn't.

"We haven't picked a name yet you know."

"As if you'll give me a say in it."

"I will, promise. It's not just my child."

"I bet she'll be my child whenever she gives trouble."

"Dom, she's our child. She'll be in trouble all the time."  
They nodded agreeing silently.

"I do have some suggestions." He said helping her ease down to the antique rocking chair near the crib. Her back pains were getting more intense. He sat on the floor in front of her, his hands on either sides of her legs.

"You go first." She rubbing her stomach.

"How about Christina,"

"That's actually not bad."

"You were expecting a hideous name weren't you?"

"I didn't say that. I just didn't think I'd like it. What else do you have?"

"Isabella, we could call her Izzy, or Belle, or Bella. What were you thinking?"

"I've been thinking about either Phoebe, Amelia or Samantha."

"Do you think we'll reach a decision together?"

"We'll have to see, what about Maddy? Or Nicole-with a y."

"Or something a bit simpler. Like Sasha or Ana, Gina maybe."

"Maybe, are we giving her middle names?"

"I have one, Jesse."

"It's perfect." She saw his face fall and his glassy eyes and begun to hurt as well.

"I wish he were here with us."

"Me too, he would have made a good uncle."

"I think so too."

"I miss him."

"I know you do, I do too. We have a new life to watch after."

"I know. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"Well we'll be calling her _She_ because we still haven't decided on a first name yet."

"I think I have an idea on which one I'd like to go with."

"Me too."

* * *

Letty must have dozed off in the rocking chair, when she woke up Dom's hands were on either side of her stomach and she caught the ending of his conversation with his daughter.

"and take it easy on mummy, she doesn't like back pain and although she says she's fine I can see how painful it is on her face."

Her heart turned to goo at the man, how could she possibly love him even more. She rubbed the back of his head letting him know she was awake.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked peaceful, and comfortable."

"Do you always talk to her when I'm asleep?"

"Since the first time I felt her move under my hands."

"That's really sweet. You're going soft on me Toretto."

"We'll see about that Ortiz. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Where have I heard that before." She said grinning. Dom helped her out of the rocking chair and led her with a hand on the small of her back back to their room across the hall.

* * *

**XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had so many things planned for this chapter but I Iost the entire thing with an extremely stupid copy/paste mishap on my part and I was sooo depressed for like five minutes. When I was rewriting the chapter it came out completely different so this story might run a little longer than anticipated. Because even millionaires living paradise have their problems.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter eight- Nostalgia**

**Eight Months into the Pregnancy.**

Letty and Mia were trying to beat the warm whether in the backyard of Dom and Letty's villa, both held glasses of ice cold lemonade. Brian and Dom were meeting with their trusted accountant. Though they were international criminals didn't mean they were able to keep track of their millions of dollars. Apart from Dom's instinct that Michael could be trusted what they paid was enough to ensure them that he wouldn't flip. Dom went to set up a trust for their unborn daughter. They had a small fight about it the previous what age their child would have to be to access her trust. Letty proposed eighteen years old and Dom fought her for twenty-one years old. She accused him of wanting their child to be dependent on him for a few years more and he agreed with a '_damn right_.' Dom won when Letty to got to exhausted to continue their debate.

"So Jack gets his when he's eighteen. I told Dom he was going overboard with twenty-one."

"Did he give you the having a girl is different speech."

"I probably fell asleep on him. I could barely keep my eyes open."

"How are you doing?"

"Tired, I just don't buy that she still has so long in there. I feel like I'm gonna pop any minute. And I think she wants out as well she won't stop with the kicking."

"Uh, I remember that, trust me it will definitely be worth it. When you hold her, Dom told me you guys picked a name."

"Yeah it's-"

Letty's tiredness started from the second she got out of bed to the second she went to bed. Dom wouldn't even leave her alone for the day unless Mia promised not to leave her side. He was having a hard time watching Letty wince in pain every time he saw her try to move. The back pains were more severe and the Braxton Hicks contractions were way too untimely for Letty's liking. Though they were painless she found them annoying. On order from Dr. Sanders she needed to stay put because she was also having some difficulty breathing. Normal but another symptom Letty had a hard time with. She wasn't doing much during the day other than peeing at least every ten minutes, eating and resting. With her due date approaching Dom was on edge more than Letty was. Though Dr. Sanders made it clear that May 24th was just an estimate and she may give birth before or after that Letty had already called the others and asked them to be there for her birth. They all agreed, either out of fear of Letty who was usually intimidating and more so with her raging pregnant hormones or because they actually wanted to be there.

"It's really sweet that you're honoring Jesse like that."

"You should have seen Dom's face when he spoke about him. It broke my heart. It's like he still blames himself for his death."

"I thought he had worked through that?"

"I thought he did too, I'm really scared that he still blames himself. He was in a dark place before Rio."

"I remember, seeing Vince and Leon helped a lot."

"Well they'll be here for her birth so maybe that'll help. Leon says he's bringing a girl. I think our bachelor may have settled down."

"Leon? That should be good."

"I know, it always feels like home when we're all together."

"Speaking of home, Brian's been in a funk lately."

"About?" she said sipping the lemonade.

"Home, he misses it. I do too, more than him but I don't want to add to what he's feeling."

"Is that why you two haven't had the wedding yet?"

The conversation was a bit surreal for Letty. She and her partner in crime had changed so much over the years. She remembered when their conversations revolved around sneaking out and boyfriends. The conversations they now had were about husbands, fiances and kids, it was insane. The two trouble makers now had families and their main responsibility were about their families when it used to be about having fun.

"I know we can never go home, I do. I just can't accept it. I know Brian is a little ticked off I keep postponing the wedding but it just feels wrong. I'm happy, my family is happy but I don't feel at home. This place will never be home. You know?"

"I know. I can't bring it up without upsetting Dom. He takes too much on his shoulders and even after the Rio heist he still can't look on the bright-side. Instead of seeing that he's made his friends millionaires he sees that he's the reason why we can't go home. What can we do?" She looked over at Mia, their defeated expressions matched.

* * *

Letty's back pain led her to take a nap on the floor. She was leaning on the bed, legs spread apart and head reclined when Dom came in. Mia was making dinner for Letty when he came home. He ran up to talk to Letty right away. He didn't understand how she was comfortable that way and took out his phone to snap a picture. He'd use it later for blackmail.  
He contemplated whether waking her up was a good idea but he didn't want her neck to cramp up once she had woken up.

"Letty," he gently touched her shoulder with one hand, the other resting on her stomach.

"I was just resting my eyes."

"Sure you were, on the floor?"

"My back, it's frickin' killing me."

"Let me help you up."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Your face is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Don't bullshit me what the hell is wrong?"

"Calm down, sit for me." She took his hands allowed him to help her up to the bed. She braced herself on the edge of the bed with one hand and the other under baby bump.

"You never talk about it, but you miss home don't you?"

"Of course I do, but what can I do about it?"

"Can you imagine raising our child in the same place we grew up?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Hobbs, he met us today. Where we usually meet Michael, he was there."

"So? He found us, big whop, he can't touch us here."

"He didn't come here for us, he wants our help."

"What could he possibly want our help for."

"He's trying to catch somebody, thinks we'll be able to help. In Berlin."

"As in Berlin, London. No. Absolutely not. How dare you even bring this up when your daughter is going to be due in a month. Why are we even having this conversation, it's too dangerous."

"Letty consider this. I got my family in this mess, let me get us out. They all deserve to go home. He'll wipe out slates clean."

"And my daughter deserves to have a father. I deserve to have my husband with me while I give birth!"

"It may not take that long, I'll be back before that."

"Dom just get out before I really get upset." She was trying to stay calm for the sake of her baby. She pointed to the door and without a fight Dom closed the door behind him and slid down the back waiting for her to calm down.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sad to see this story end but I'd really love to focus all my time on ANGST so it has a few more chapters I think three. I'm confident in my writing but a woman's labor is a bit much for me to chew and I wouldn't have posted it if it didn't seem realistic so I had to omit that.**

**Big thanks to everyone who followed this story I really appreciate it. Don't worry, you'll be filled in via flashbacks including the motives behind Dom's decision. just keep reading. And finally the baby's name. The name I chose was suggested three times I think and I found it fit really well.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter eight- Family (1).**

**Nine Months into the Pregnancy.**

"I don't understand! Don't tell me to calm down that is my wife and my child you're talking about."

"Mr. Toretto please calm down. It's not uncommon in first time mothers. It's a simple procedure to induce labor. Your wife's contractions are not frequent enough."

Dom wasn't comprehending anything Doctor Sanders said he was too busy trying to stay sane. Once he heard the word COMPLICATIONS he hadn't stopped and was thinking about the worse case scenarios. The day started like any other.

_"Dom wake up." Letty whispered to Dom. Though her words were dry and rash her tone was loving. He was lying in bed next to her, sound asleep. She was sitting up right unable to sleep due to her baby and her kicking. Doctor Sanders said it was a good sign the baby was active but Letty hadn't gotten a good night's rest for the last two weeks._

_"Dom wake up." She whined and pushed his shoulder, he finally stirred awake. He faced her on his pillow and smiled up at her lazily._

_"Something wrong mama?"_

_"I can't sleep... again."_

_"You hungry?"_

_"Nooo,"_

_"Hot...cold?"_

_"Noooo, I just wanna sleep Dom."_

_"Want me to rub your back?"_

_"Noooo...wait, yes please."_

_"Come here cranky mama." Dom enjoyed teasing the life out of Letty, something about the way she scrunched up her nose he found adorable. He set her comfortably between his legs and worked on her lower back gently. She moaned lowly as he relieved the tension._

_"You really need to stop moaning like that."_

_"Or what?"_

_"I'd tell you but I don't want our baby to hear such things." He placed both hands on her stomach and she leaned back into his arms._

_"I've been due since last week, you think she wants to stay in there forever?"_

_"Dunno, we should ask her," He moved his hands to the middle of her stomach, "Ana Jesse Christina Toretto, do you plan on staying inside there forever?" Letty elbowed him in ribs once he was done mocking her._

_"I'm serious, I'm tired. It's after four and I still can't sleep."_

_"Just relax, it's the only thing you can do."_

_"Doooom!" She had actually gotten some sleep around five a.m and nine a.m. but she was and ready to bother Dom by ten a.m._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I can't get up," She held out her hands for him from sitting up on the bed."_

_"i just left you sleeping."_

_"And now I have to pee so help me up."_

"Dom they're going to be fine, Doctor Sanders knows what she's doing." Brian's hand was on his shoulder. The private waiting room filled with loved ones who didn't know how to assure Dom.

"They have to be." Dom said, he was just outside Letty's room. Mia was in there with her leaving Dom to freak out outside.

He couldn't imagine not being near Letty when she was about to give birth. His decision to pass on the offer Hobbs gave them was justified.

The day continued the same with a family dinner.

_Gisele and Han arrived a week prior but Leon, Vince and Rosa had just arrived the previous day. _  
_Mia had gone all out and although they told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted. Having the family under one roof made her nostalgic. Brian and Dom respected the decisions of Letty and Mia but it didn't mean they'd stop missing their home._

_Vince and Rosa were the last to sit at the table. Both rubbed Letty's belly on the way to their seats. Everyone was present except the kids, Nico and Jack were up in his room probably killing each other but according to their fathers 'boys will be boys'._

_"When you gonna pop that thing out Letty, I'm ready to meet my niece."_

_Everyone watched Vince like he had just stomped on a national flag. No one was more eager to meet the baby than Letty and she didn't appreciate when it was implied._

_"I take it back." Vince relented once all the glares weighed on him. _  
_Letty smiled lazily and continued stuffing her face with Mia's lasagna._

_"We bought her a gift." Gisele said smiling._

_"What can you possibly buy a newborn baby, I'm her father if anyone is going to spoil her it's going to be me."_

_"We bought her the cutest-"_

_"I think my water just broke!." Letty yelled._

_"Really?"_

_"No I just wanted you guys shut up so I could eat my three cheeses in peace."_

_"I think someone needs to tell Letty the story about the boy who cried to wolf." Leon teased from beside her._

_"What happened to to the girl you were supposed to bring?"_

_"Something came up at her work, she_ _couldn't make it anymore."_

_"What she do?"_

_"I can't tell you, it's complicated."_

_"Is she stripper or an escort?" Dom interrogated from the right of his wife._

_"I date an exotic dancer one time and it hunts me for the rest of my life, she's neither."_

_"So why the secrecy?"_

_"You'll meet her eventually. Now this day is about our niece if she ever gets out of there."_

_Letty sacrificed the last piece of her lasagna and lunched it from her fork to Leon's face. The tomato sauce was smeared all over him._

_"I think it's time I get Letty down for her afternoon nap before somebody gets really hurt."_

_"I don't need a nap. I'm sorry for my hormones guys I'm just really tired, and agitated."_

_"It's fine Letty, you should apologize to Dom."_

_"Oh I did, last night...I was extremely apologetic."_

_"Please keep the sex talk away from the table. Please." Brian grunted as if he and Mia were coy about their sex life._

_"That didn't have to mean something. Get your mind out of the gutter."_

_"It's not in the gutter but when it comes you two it's highly unlikely that you were actually apologizing."_

_"Just stop it please I'm not discussing my sex code with you."_

"We're about to start the procedure Mr. Toretto, you're wife is calling for you."

Dom nodded and followed Doctor Sanders into Letty's private room.

Letty was turned on her side, probably not comfortable but still as comfortable as she could have been in her condition.

"Hey, how you doing?"

She shrugged slightly moving back the damp hair from her forehead. She had stung Dom with her elastic hair band when attempted to hold her hair up. He'd learned his lesson. "I'm alright, been better."

"You're gonna be fine, it's a simple process." Dom couldn't believe he was feeding Letty what the doctors fed him.

"I know, it happens all the time. Our baby is healthy she just doesn't want to leave my uterus. It's nothing serious."

"I know baby, I know."

"I heard you freaking out,"

"I overreacted. I'll be right here!"

"You better be, I'm going to squeeze the shit out of your hand."

"Ooo baby not in the delivery room." She grinned at him and felt relaxed despite the night she had. It was barely nine o'clock but she felt like she had been up forever. The anticipation of meeting her child had long worn off since her second hour on the hospital bed waiting for contractions that seemed years apart.

She had almost everything she wanted, her friends were outside, her husband was holding her hands tightly in his and her baby was already clinging to her. But she would have preferred to experience all that home. She'd want for her mother to meet her child, of course they would bond after the speech about the dangers of running off with her criminal boyfriend but she would get over it. She considered that maybe it was wrong for her refuse to take their only chance to go home. She couldn't do more about it, it was too late.

"Time to meet your baby Mr. and Mrs. Toretto."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm alive just been busy.**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter ten- Family (2)**

Few things made Dominic Toretto speechless, one more to add to the list was seeing Letty hold their daughter. He couldn't be sure as to what contributed to it, the glow, the swell of emotion in her eyes or the expression of wonder when she looked down at their daughter.

Ana was perfect and perfectly healthy. Once Letty's contractions came on more frequently the birth proceeded as normal. He couldn't even remember how he felt when he thought their lives were in danger, nothing could take away from the way he felt.

"If you take another picture I will leave tread marks on your face."  
At least he knew motherhood didn't change her or at least dim her fiery fierceness. He smirked, like he always did when she sassed him and sat beside her on the bed. Ana laid almost motionless in her arms nestled to her chest. She had done the necessary test having her parent's miss her dearly when the nurses swept her away.  
The second she got back, she met her aunts and uncles. She saw more hands than a manicurist that morning until they got tired of commenting on her cuteness and he was finally left alone with his wife and child.

He rubbed the side of Letty's face, where her cheeks were still blotchy red and warm. She never look more beautiful to him, not in history was he that enamored with her.

"We did good?" She asked hoarsely. He looked down at the small human in her arms tightly tucked in a pink blanket. They did more than good, in his eyes they had created perfection. He thought so mostly because he found that she looked like Letty more. She did have his nose but when he looked at her he saw Letty.

"We did good." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and laid his forehead against hers. "I want another one." He heard her scoff before Ana stirred in her arms and all was lost on him except his daughter. Finally, his family was complete.

* * *

Letty had lost all concept of time, since her second hour of labor. She knew it was sometime Thursday the 30th of May but she couldn't place the actual time. It was dark outside. Once she had met her daughter after what she felt was grueling hours of labor she had fallen into a much needed rest while Dom showed off their offspring to the family. Nothing had tire her out than childbirth except maybe sex with Dom, nothing had made her that ridiculously happy either, except maybe laying in Dom's arms. Giving birth was inexplicable, she couldn't begin to express to Dom what it felt like. She'd never experienced anything like it. She couldn't believe how she loved her baby she'd only known for one day as much as she did. It was almost impossible to think of herself before she thought about the little one first.

In some ways she still felt the same and in others she felt completely different. She saw it in Dom too. The way he looked at their daughter and back up to her filled her with so much emotion she felt like she'd explode. She never wanted to let the man go, now more than ever. She even glossed over the fact that he asked her for another child not twenty-four hours after she gave birth to their first child. It was even more ridiculous that she didn't deny his request, she'd give him a million babies if he asked nicely. She was in love again, a feeling of completion crashed over her and it stirred warmth within her. She felt it was right and meant to be.

Letty had been trying to get Dom to go home for the last ten minutes. Unfortunately he was as stubborn as she was.

"I don't want to let either of you out of my sight. Not just yet."

"You'll pass out Dom, you haven't slept in almost two days. "

"I'm fine, you know I have stamina." Letty winced and rolled her eyes, "Sex sounds so painful right now."

"Uh-oh, what did you to mummy baby girl?" Ana was awake but obviously oblivious to her father's teasing. It was approaching midnight but the threesome were too excited to sleep.

Letty stared at Dom, he was sitting at the edge of her bed, staring out the window at the darkness.

"What are you thinking papa?"  
He looked to her when he heard her voice, a small frown adorn his face.

"Could you imagine if I wasn't here for this...I wouldn't forgive myself."

She reached out to him but couldn't reach because of Ana in her arms, he leaned in and touched her leg squeezing reassuringly. "But you didn't miss it, you were right here. That's all that matters."

He nodded and reached out for his daughter. Letty was happy for the break and transferred Ana to her father's larger arms. She leaned back into the pillows and watched with fascination at the two.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and began dowsing off. One more look at her daughter safely wrapped in Dom's arms and she closed her eyes, she did hear what Dom said before she fell into the dark abyss.

"_Daddy is going to get you home_."

* * *

**A/N: This was really about Ana and her parents so if you were looking forward to her interaction with the rest of the family it will be in one of the later chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter eleven- No sleep last night.**

**3 Months after Ana Toretto's birth.**

Complete silence, she welcomed it, she reveled in it because it came around once every blue moon. Her soft footsteps sounded through the hall as she slipped out of the bedroom. Sleep and Ana had finally agreed after hours of rocking, singing and 'daddy's charm' didn't work. She was more than exhausted, it felt like everyone morning the energy vacuum would suck everything out of her. And she loved it. She love being a mother, probably only half as much as Dom loved being a father.

She'd never been a coffee fanatic. She'd drink it very seldom but after the first week Ana was at home she'd brew a pot every morning. French vanilla now kept her going, she wasn't quite at the junkie stage but until Ana began sleeping through the night she was rapidly approaching that stage.

Her silk night gown hung off her shoulder, since it had been pulled down night after night, morning after morning-by her baby and her husband, it's elasticity had been abused. She tugged it back up with her fluffy robe and secured it tightly around her waist. She toyed with the straps as she waited for the coffee to brew. Leaned against the kitchen counter she rubbed her neck and studied the breast pump thrown carelessly on the kitchen floor, the pacifier in the sink she need to scull and pile of baby vomit stained laundry that needed to get done. If she did one she'd feel like she needed to the others and she didn't have the energy to do any. She stayed put at the counter leaning over it and watched at the brown liquid dripped down into the pot, she got lost for a few minutes falling asleep with her eyes open. She didn't even have the energy to jump when Dom startled her suddenly appearing on the opposite side of the counter. He leaned in and kissed her lips slowly before she had a chance to list all the things that needed to be done.

"I know, I know, I put the laundry in the wash. I'll take care of the pacifier, we could have given her a new one but she's playing favorites and I'll take care of the pump. Relax babe."  
She did relax and smiled with a soft sigh. That was the reason she hadn't gone crazy yet. She knew she had asked a lot of him but never had he complained about parenting.

"Easy on the coffee before you start getting tremors."

"Just one cup?" She pouted her lips.

"What happened to the vitamins I bought?"

"The vitamins suck, I need a pick-me up not healthy bones and teeth."

"Leticia,"

"Dominic,"

"One cup."

She grinned triumphantly and flipped the switch on the coffee maker once the mug was half-filled. She dug through the cabinets for the tallest coffee mug they owned. When she turned around with the tall orange mug Dom was behind her. A mixture of lust and mischief in his eyes. Letty loved the combination.

"You wanted something or have you taken up a job as my second shadow?" She knew what her teasing did to him and she played the card well.

"You bet I want something," He mumbled as his lips crashed to hers. He wrangled the mug out of hands and carelessly rolled it onto the counter behind her. He kissed her slowly as if they had all the time in the world. With gentle probing he hoisted her up onto the counter and slowly pulled away from her kiss.

"How long?" He asked breathlessly inches from her face. His lips still hovered near hers, eyes never leaving her lips.

"Thirty minutes maybe an hour...if we're lucky." She opened her mouth to him and tightened her legs around his waist.

"Let's hope we're lucky." He whispered as his hands snaked under her nightgown. As his fingers tightened around the thin hem of her panties whaling came over the baby monitor they kept in the kitchen. Letty's legs slackened and her head fell to his shoulder savoring his heady scent just for a second longer.

"To be continued...again." He said pushing himself out from between her legs. "I got it, you drink your coffee." He kissed her forehead then left to tend to Ana.

* * *

Dom and Ana were relaxing in the backyard hammock. Ana laid on her fathers chest, tiny hands tightly gripping the neckline of his t-shirt. Her purple onesie clad body lay flat on her stomach. Small head of curly dark hair tucked under his chin as he rocked them slowly. Brian sat on a patio chair with Jack in his lap driving a collectible model car around the circular patio table. Mia and Letty lay on their stomachs on a blanket near the hammock basking in the gentle morning sun. Mia read a romance novel and Letty was taking a light nap.

Dom and Brian carried on a silent conversation with their eyes over their families. Meaningful looks saying more than words themselves both saying, we're happy but...we want to go home. How do we do that without leaving our families, even if it's just for a little while. How do they have their children wonder where they are, how do they even get it done without thinking about them? It seemed impossible but Dom was relentless, he'd imagine raising Ana in the house he grew up in and as far as he knew it was only a matter of when and how they would get there.

"Mmm, I can't remember the last time I felt this rested." Letty muttered as she stirred awake. Mia smiled at her words, her eyes didn't stray from the book she read but she was intently listening to the happenings around her.

"Is she asleep?" She directed the question to Dom who rubbed Ana's small back.

"I think so, I won't put her down yet, we're both very comfortable."

"Mmkay." She yawned and turned her head no doubt falling asleep again.

Dom looked back to Brian, silently saying _whatever it takes_.

* * *

**XO**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but it's just to show how Dom and Letty got back home. I really wanted to do some chapters back home in L.A.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter twelve- Whatever it took.**

"Happy first Birthday Ana!"  
Though there were more adults than children at her first party it was still quite a day. It was small, everyone had flown in. She was surrounded with family and love.

It made the bomb Dom had to drop feel like a weight hanging around his neck. Ana of course was loving the attention and the ridiculously lavish gifts her aunts and uncles indulged her with. According to Gisele, one year olds need tiaras. They'd just finished singing happy birthday, Ana was getting cleaned up from her icing facial with her mother which left Dom and Mia to serve the pieces of cake she hadn't dug her tiny fingers into.

"Have you told her yet?" Mia asked slicing a thin slice for Han. Dom didn't realize Mia had spoke.

"Not yet, I guess Brian told you last night."

"This morning actually,"

"And?"

"And I don't exactly like it...but, I want to go home so badly and if you and Brian keep your word then I'll live."

"We will, I'll bring him back Mia. I won't let Jack grow up without a father."  
He leaned over and hugged her tightly. "I know." She said confidently. "Now go convince Letty the same."

She pointed to the stairs. Letty came done, Ana on her hip drying her face. It amazed him how naturally she had taken on the role. Nothing was forced, and she bonded with Ana right away. She smiled at him when saw him looking, it fell from her face as she took in the seriousness of his face.

"You okay?" She looked up at him a bit worried. Ana looked anywhere but her parents and glanced about the kitchen.

"I got something to tell you. We'll talk after the party."  
She stared for a moment longer before she looked back at Ana, her first name was becoming less and less popular. Once Vince called her Jesse and everyone else had sorta followed.

"Come on baby, let's go see what trouble Uncle Vince has gotten himself into." The bow on her pink dress unraveled when Dom took her from Letty's hands.

Vince stood in front of the house, beer in hand. He had called for Dom a couple minutes before.

"What's going on?"

"There's the birthday girl." He took Ana and completely forgot Dom ever spoke. "Oh right, Leon called. Said he's a couple minutes away and wants us to meet this girl first."

"Should be interesting...think he's going to keep this one?"

"Hope so, I kept mixing up their names and got him in trouble a couple times."

"That's what he gets for dating a Nelly and a Kelly."

"Fingers crossed Jesse." She wrinkled her tiny nose and looked back at road when Leon's car approached.  
Leon nodded them a small hello as he ran over to next side and opened the door for his mystery girl.

"Dom, Vince... this is Elena. Elena this is Dom and Vince."  
The short blonde smiled at Vince and Dom and briefly shook their hands while Ana began fretting in Leon's arms. He visited the least so she wasn't as comfortable with him as with Vince or Brian.

"I'll get her inside, nice to meet you Elena. Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"I'd hope so." She called after him.

* * *

The party dwindled down once some of the grown adults had a sugar crash. Han and Brian vowed not to go near another piece of candy while the others snapped pictures of them rubbing their bellies for future torture.

Once the baby's head had been kissed by everyone, Letty and Dom retired upstairs to give her a bath while Mia and Brian stayed down to clean up for them.

Letty held up Ana in the small pink tub before she got Letty wetter than herself. She learned from past experiences that Ana liked to splash. Dom stood at the door watching them.

"Spit out or I'll hurt you with," She picked up the rubber ducky beside the tub and gave it a squeeze.

"I best spill before you squeak me to death then."

She grinned and lifted Ana out of the tub to Dom who was waiting with small towel in his arms.

"Hobbs contacted me again, he's in Berlin. It's been almost a year, this guy is reeking havoc."  
Letty looked up at him wide eyed as she wiped her hands on a hand towel.  
"Dom..." Her tone was warning.

"Hear me out...we won't be in the field. It's more consulting work than anything. We're just lending our expertise, and we get to go home Letty. It's legit."

"Dominic Toretto..." She was just about to scold him but with his daughter in his arms, there was much she could do or say.

"You better be behind a desk twenty four hours a day!"

"I promise."

"When do you leave?"

Letty really wanted to more details and information on exactly what would be going when Dom left for Berlin, but she wanted other things more.

"A week."

"Then go put Ana down so I can give you your going away present."

* * *

**A/N:So will Dom keep his promise, can he really stay out of the field? I wanted to have a little by throwing in Elena...just a little fun that story arc won't last long.**

**XO**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter thirteen- One and a half.**

Moving back home wasn't at easy as it sounded. So many complications, the children were the first priority. Nico was elder and had adapted quicker but getting Ana and Jack settled was a bit more difficult. Then there were the rumors, a lot of people knew what had went down but they had a lot of explaining to do. Where they were and how the family men and women had transformed from their tough racer past-selves. A month after they had settled the gang got back together and hit up a street race. They made it known that they were very much the same racers-just with other priorities.

Mia was finally planning a wedding that'd eclipsed anything L.A had ever seen before. She was putting their money to good use and was going as glamorous as their money could buy.

Letty was sleeping, she should have been up making breakfast or something but she stretched out under the sheets and nestled back into to the pillows. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that exhausted. She wished by some miracle she could stay in bed for the rest of the day but that wasn't possible. Intent on finishing her dream she rolled over so she lay on her back. Two seconds after she closed her eyes again she heard the doorknob of their room jiggling. Her terrible two year old had been getting her hands on anything and everything they came into contact to. Letty hated and took pride in the day she learned to open doors. The small hands took twice as long to open the door. Once she got it open the two year old charged for her parent's bed. All Letty saw was a blur of strawberry printed pajamas and then a weight on her legs. She opened her eyes when she realized she didn't hear a good morning. Ana's mouth was filled with fruit loops cereal and was still chewing with a big smile.

"Didn't we have a conversation about finishing all of your breakfast at the table."  
She shrugged her small shoulders and continued chewing knelt on the bed.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy downstairs.." She finally spoke leaking chewed cereal on the bed. Letty sighed and scooped it up in her palm, she hoisted Ana on her hip and went downstairs.

"She begged me to wake you up." Dom said from behind the stove.

"This little girl has you wrapped around her finger."

"She does not."

Letty placed her hand on her hips watching Ana work her magic.

"Daddy, up!"  
Two seconds later Ana was perched on her father's shoulders. Letty grinned and wagged her pinky finger in his face.

"Okay tough guy."

"What time do you wanna leave here?"  
Letty shrugged and took a seat at the kitchen table, a tub of cream cheese in front of her.

"Babe, don't you want a bagel with that?"  
Letty looked down and wrinkled her nose, "No I've just had a..." She looked down again wondering if it were possible but shaking her head again, "Uh around ten, Vince and Leon went in early today."

"Okay, that leaves me half an hour to get little miss ready for day care."  
Ana fussed and protested all the way to the bathroom. Letty was left alone again at the kitchen wondering why she was having cravings and felt like she worked twelve hour shifts early in the morning, it was almost like she was...

Could she be?

Letty tried to remember, a few months after Ana's birth she was back on the pill. She'd been taking it faithfully since then. Dom hadn't mentioned he wanted another child that very instant and she wasn't opposed to a second child but she wondered how it was possible. She and Dom obviously still had sex but her birth control had never failed before.  
By the end of her mental tug of war she decided she was simply just feeling for cream cheese, she wasn't pregnant. By midday she was having second thoughts.

* * *

Letty had adjusted to the heat once again, it was no problem but that day she seemed to have furnace inside her. She couldn't stop sweating and before she knew it she was considering stripping. Her fingers made no move, Dom might have had reservation about her stripping in the middle of the garage in front of Vince and Leon. She leaned back on the Nissan she was working on and looked for Dom. Once she saw him close the door to the office, she was took long strides toward the office.

"Is it me or is it really hot in here?" Letty panted stripping down the overalls off Dom's shoulders and attacking his lips like a cat in heat.

"Babe what has gotten into you?" He was just asking because he felt he had to, he was ravaging her as aggressively as she was doing to him. He heard her breathy moan when he sucked on her neck and almost lost control completely.

He only got a 'mmm' in response and he had her pinned to the office door before she could finish her sensual moan. His hardening member had barely touched her thigh when she screamed out his name. Dom knew he was good but Letty seemed turned on to the brink of an orgasm and he'd barely touched her. She seemed to take notice of her own body and pushed Dom's chest lightly.

"I have to go."

"What, go where? You can't exactly leave me like this...Letty?" She smoothed her hair back and opened the office door. Dom couldn't run after her in his 'condition' and closed the door after she left.

He was in love with a crazy person.

* * *

Dom had just finished changing Ana, she was barely awake so he put her straight to bed. It wasn't often that Ana was tired so he and Letty took advantage of it every time. She clutched her small duck stuffed animal and turned onto her side. For some reason Ana had taken a liking to ducks, unless the dug was in a car it didn't matter to Dom. Letty made her presence known and came in behind him, a lazy smile on her face. Dom brushed over the dark curly hair on Ana's face and watched over her as she fell asleep.

"She's an amazing little girl isn't she?"

"Best two year old in the world."

"I think you're biased because you're her dad."

"I don't think so." He smirked and pulled Letty to his side. Ana was slowly dosing off and their voices were now raspy whispers.

"How do you think she'd-" Letty bit her lips and looked up at Dom.

"What?"

"How do you think she'd deal with another sibling?" Letty asked softly studying his face to gauge his reaction.

"A younger sibling? Are you saying what I think you're saying? Baby are you pregnant again?" She nodded and smiled. Dom was about to exclaim something but Letty covered his mouth with her hand, mindful of the now sleeping Ana Toretto. He took her hands and led her out the nursery. They left the door slightly open and stood in the hallway. Dom picked Letty off the ground and spun her around in the air. She took that as a sign that he was definitely happy.

"When did you find out?"

"Earlier today. I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad it did."

"Ooo, so that's why the Mrs. tried to jump me today at the garage."

"I could blame that on hormones but maybe that was just me wanting my man." She winked at him and he grinned in return.

"I guess I'm your bottler again then."

"You know what I want right now?"

"Cream cheese?"

"Uh-uh, guess again papa." she pulled him closer by the hem of the wife-beater he wore.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Every time I say it's the last chapter two more pop into my head so I'll do three more chapters and be done with it. Thanks you so much to the people who are still reading and reviewing.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter fourteen- Trouble makers make trouble.**

After Tony was born there seemed to be a pregnant bug, Mia gave birth to Nick a year after Tony was born. Dom knew the family would only get bigger with time. The last time they checked in Gisele and Han were trying. He was up early that Saturday morning chilling beers and tenderizing meat. They had planned to have a huge family bar-b-que at the beach. It was still before eight and Dom expected his family to sleep in till at least ten o' clock. It shocked him when he heard small footsteps coming down the stairs. Tony was only three and a heavy sleeper so it wouldn't be him, that left his next suspect.

"Daddy?"  
Dom assumed his five year old was under the mass of dark curls.

"What happened to your braid?"

She shrugged and climbed a stool resting her hands on the counter, "Too itchy." She said frowning. Her tiny fingernails tapped the counter, a sign that she was ready to be fed.

Dom was definitely pleased that Ana had started to take after Letty. She got mud on her pink dresses and no matter how many times Letty combed her hair it'd always end up disarray of tangled curls. He saw too much of Letty in Ana. Something that comforted and scared him.

"What is that stomach feeling for?"

She shrugged and continued to tap her fingers, Dom made a mental note to figure out where she had gotten that habit from.

Dom picked up the box of her favorite cereal and shook it's contents. "Cereal?"

"Mmm," She shook her head.

"Waffles?"

"No thank you daddy," She was now spinning herself on the stool until Dom's hand stopped her and took her into his arms.

"How about a toasted bagel?"

She finally nodded enthusiastically. Dom relaxed and set her on the counter. He usually left the cooking to Letty but breakfast for his daughter was something he couldn't screw up.

"Jelly or cream cheese?" He asked holding a jar of jelly and a tub of cream cheese in his hands.  
She poked the tub of cream cheese and grinned, "You know what?"

"What?"

"Your mother likes that a lot too, she ate it a lot when you were still in her tummy."

* * *

Letty had gotten Tony on a schedule but that unfortunately meant she too was on a schedule. Dom had been beating her a lot at waking up earlier in the morning. She swept to the edge of the bed and stretched as she got up. She went directly to the nursery to find Tony wide awake. He was so different from Ana that way. Maybe it was because Ana was a girl but the minute Ana was awake she'd make sure the rest of the house was aware of it and cry until she was tended to. Tony on the other hand was a lot more of a calmer toddler, he rarely ever cried.

"Morning." Letty whispered hovering over him and smothering his face in warm kisses. He squealed and giggled under Letty's attention.

"Let's do breakfast." Tony was a lot more independent in the sense that he hated to be held and preferred to walk on his own. He held Letty's hand tightly and walked ahead of her downstairs.

"There they are, sleepy heads." Dom said smiling at the sight of his wife and son.

"Yeah, sleepy heads." Ana mocked along with her father as they bumped fist.

"No more play dates with uncle Vince and Nico." Letty said, "Only Vince would teach her to bump fists." She set Tony in his high chair and wiped it's surface. When she turned around Dom surprised her and pecked her lips briefly.

"Eww,"  
They broke out laughing when Ana scolded them. They looked down at her on the table to see her squirming with her tongue outside her mouth.

"Where the hell does she learn all this?" Letty said in a hushed tone. Ana had gone back to her breakfast.

Letty began preparing Tony's oatmeal, "This kid is a model citizen already. I'm afraid he'll grow up and become a mini Dom."

"I'll try not to take offence."

"You know what I mean," She looked back to Tony idly staring at the colors on the microwave. "Don't you think in the blink of an eye he'll be destroying the neighbor's rose garden."

"That was one time!" Dom defended himself.

"He'll be fine, they don't have to know that they're parent's were illegal street-racers you know. At least not yet."

Letty nodded slowly, "what do we do when they get curious. Have you seen the way Ana stares at your engine?"

"I've noticed," He said softly watching the inevitable racer lick cream cheese of the side of her hand.

"Racing was how we got ourselves into that mess..."

"Letty relax. She still likes crayons. Okay? We don't have to worry about that for a couple years."

"You better hope so."

"Mummy," Ana called quietly.

"Ana?"

"Why was you screaming last night?"

"Was I?"

"Uhuh," Ana persisted. Letty was cringing internally. She couldn't exactly explain to her daughter why she was screaming the previous night.

"If there's a monster under your bed, then daddy will kill it for you."

"I know honey."

* * *

"She heard us last night." Letty said covering her face. The beach wind blowing her hair off her shoulders. The rest of them were laughing like she was doing stand up.

"It's not funny. I'm scaring her for life."

"She has no idea why you were screaming. Just tell her you saw a spider or something." Brian suggested. Nick was asleep in his arms sleeping and Mia was having a margarita on the sand. Nick had gave up on breast milk earlier than Jack so she was reaping the benefits.

"Don't you feel sorry for her, I told her to be quiet."

"I didn't think she'd hear me." Letty whined.

Rosa and Vince couldn't stop laughing at Letty's distress.

"It was bound to happen sometime Letty." He said frankly.

She grunted, "So what, I'm supposed to see a spider every time we-" Loud crying had cut her off and the adults rushed to their children. The aftermath of their sand fight was evident, they were covered in wet sand and covering their eyes. Ana and Nico seemed the most composed. But Jack and Tony had definitely gotten sand in their eyes.

"Okay, who's idea was it?" Dom asked. Three tiny fingers pointed to Ana.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers who are still interested.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Day in the life of Dotty.**

**Chapter fifteen- Dating my teenage daughter, niece, cousin.**

Ana Jesse Christina Toretto had grown up like her mother, something that made her father extremely nervous. If it wasn't for Letty Ana would have been enrolled into a an all girls convent. Locked away from the opposite sex. It terrified him that all he wanted at the age of fifteen was probably the same thing Ana's peers wanted too. So when Ana had pleaded with Letty and begged Dom to go out on her first unsupervised date he had one rule, he met the boy first. Ana found that fair but also had her reservations about it, she expected a harder fight on it.

"Where did Daddy take you on your first date?" Ana asked comfortably seated on her bed while Letty brushed her raven hair over her shoulders.

"Umm, out." Letty said carefully.

"You can say street race you know. I won't go crazy and whine about how unfair it is that I can't even go to one even though you guys practically grew up with it."

It was no surprise that Ana had gravitated toward racing, it was just inevitable. Even Jack had gravitated toward it. Their parents were so terrified of their children getting into trouble like they did it was banned. Mia was especially pleased that they all agreed with her.

"Do I have to stop telling you those stories?" Letty smoothed her hands over her daughter's hair and stepped away taking in the masterpiece that framed her face in lazy curls.

"No." Ana surrendered and perked up as she saw herself in the mirror.

"Not bad mami,"

"Hey easy...finish getting dressed I'll be downstairs."

"Esperar..."

Letty looked back knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"Could you talk to daddy...please. Tell him to behave tonight. I wasn't even expecting him to say yes, I'm freaking out he'll try and run Eric over or something."

"I'll see what I can do, for what it's worth, he never ran over any of my dates."

"Gracias."

Letty herself wasn't sure why Dom didn't resist and allowed Ana to go on her first. She thought she'd have to threaten him before he let his teenage daughter date. Even though they were getting into a lot more trouble when they were fifteen, they refused to let their kids do the same.

When she got downstairs to start dinner Tony was planted in front of the TV. Even though he was two years younger than Ana he and his sister were very close. Dom and Letty were very nervous about that, especially since he and Mia still argued.

"Tony...homework, now!"  
She heard a silent groan and waited for him to make his way to the kitchen table. He dragged his book bag on the floor behind him.

"I thought we were rich,"

"Who told you we were rich? And what does that have to do with you not doing homework?"

"Uncle Vince..."

Letty pulled out a knife from the kitchen drawer to begin dinner and also fantasized about claiming one of Vince's fingers.

* * *

Letty was helping Tony with his homework and monitoring a pot of chilli on the stove when the doorbell rang. No doubt it'd be Ana's longtime suitor. Ballsy enough to ask her out and lucky enough that she said yes. The dark haired boy stood coyly at the door, polite smile and darting eyes. Letty knew he was looking for Dom. She would listen to Ana as she animatedly told her about the rumors at school about Dom.

"You must be Eric."

"Mrs. Toretto, is Jess ready?."

"Come in, she'll be down in a few minutes." Letty liked the boy as she looked him over. Nothing at all alarmed her about him, hopefully Dom would have the same assessment or she'd have a whiny teenager on her hands for the next couple of months.

"Ana! Your friend is here." Letty yelled up the stairs. She got back a muffled replied followed by some stomping around.

Letty looked to Tony who rolled his eyes in response to his sister's antics.

Letty checked her pot once more and when she returned Ana was coming down the stairs. Thanks to Letty dressed appropriately in dark jeans, a t-shirt and her favorite worn leather jacket Gisele had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday.

"So where are you two going?"

"To the movies. That all?" She asked impatiently and with false security. "Good. Let's go Eric." She grabbed him by the arm and was halfway through the door when Letty stopped her.

"Ana...you know your father wants to meet him."

She sighed and turned back to Letty, "Fine, where is he?"

"Garage."

Ana nodded with sagged shoulders and looked back at Eric before leading him out to the garage.  
"What's in the garage?" Letty heard her Eric ask. It made her and Tony chuckle. Poor guy had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

Dom Toretto was a family, it wasn't a secret, he always wanted family around him. He'd finally gotten it all, Han and Gisele were the only ones who weren't in the country. They spent most of their time in Tokyo though they did visit often with their five year old daughter Katrina. Everyone was happy and healthy-except him. He almost stifled himself with the pillow when Ana came into their room and asked to go on a date. He still wasn't sure why he said yes but Saturday he found himself drowning in engine grease just to take his mind off the fact that his teenage daughter would be out with a teenage boy.

Nothing had scared him that much since they moved back to L.A. Brian and Jack were having fun watching Dom squirm. Jack was leaning against garage door and Brian sat in the front seat, Dom hung over the popped hood.

"Ten bucks, no...we're rich five hundred bucks and I say uncle Dom runs over the poor kid."

Dom grunted, his temper had been the punchlines of their jokes for the passed hours.

"Are you the one who keeps telling my kids that we're rich?" He asked Jack who shook his head. "Talk to uncle Vince."

"Anyway...I'm not gonna hurt the kid. He's somebody's child you know."

"Why'd you even agree to this?"

"I panicked, you know teenagers, I would never hear the end of it if I told her she couldn't go."

"Thank God I don't have any girls." Brian exclaimed grinning.

"Where is Nick?"

"Said he's at the library studying but what twelve year old goes to the library on a Saturday?"

"He's probably up to no good and I should probably be trying to figure out what that is-if only there was somebody who Nick told everything...oh wait, Jack!"

"He's at the arcade, be back before ten."

"You're using your son as a snitch, like father like son." Dom teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked clueless to _all_ of their past.

"Another day." Brian told him seriously.

They endured another minute of Jack guessing and urging them to tell him when Jack got shaken off the door. Ana poked her head in first and nervously pulled Eric in after her.

"Eric, this is my uncle Brian, my cousin Jack and my dad."

Dom looked from Ana to her skinny date and nodded his head slowly. "Eric is it?" The boy nodded and nervously glanced from Ana back to her father. "So you're taking my daughter out-"

Jack shifted from his position leaned on the door, "I got this Uncle Dom. Eric, that is my baby cousin-"

"You're three years older than me _Jack_-ass!"

Dom and Brian snickered, it was like Letty light just half the fowl language.

"As I was saying, if you do anything to upset her...much-less hurt her-"

"You'll kill me?" Eric said nervously, he was almost trembling.

"Oh no, my mother said I couldn't kill anyone...but those two," He pointed to Brian and Dom, "I think they're allowed."

"Right, won't be a problem."

"Is that all?" Ana asked impatiently playfully glaring at Jack.

Brian, Dom and Jack exchanged looks, "Have fun." they said unison.

Ana shook her head and led Eric out of the garage hoping he wasn't scared shitless and wouldn't can the date completely. Before she and Eric left she ran back to the garage and kissed them all on the cheek.

"Lucky I love you guys."

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter is up next. **

**XO**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: THANKS so much to everyone who stuck with this story. I love you guys so much for leaving me your thoughts and words of encouragement.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Dotty.**

**Chapter sixteen- Generation Toretto.**

"Por favor Mami, yo estoy pidiendo le"

"I'm sorry Ana I said no. You're only seventeen. You are not going to a college party."

"Ugh, está arruinando mi vida!"

"Stop being dramatic Ana." Letty stepped back as Ana stormed passed her to Dom and Tony in the living room watching a football game.

"Daddy..." She said pouted lips, "Mommy won't let me go to the party tonight."  
Letty stood behind Ana, arms folded glaring at Dom with her 'back me up or else...' look. Dom got her message loud and clear.

"I'm with your mother on this Ana."

"This is so unfair,voy en mi habitación y nunca salir." she huffed and stormed upstairs.

"You're the one who taught her Spanish." Dom said grinning at her when Letty collapsed beside him on the couch.

"Isn't it kinda unfair of us, we used to go to college parties."

"Exactly, if I remember correctly I had you pinned to the wall-" Dom looked down to Tony on the floor in front of them and swallowed his last words. "Earmuffs please." Dom told him slightly poking his back.

He dug into his pockets for his ipod headphones and stuck them into his ear.

"And we sneaked out, we didn't get permission."

"But we sneaked out because our parents told us we couldn't go."

Tony had grown bored of watching a paused screen and ventured outside.

"Guess you're right but I feel like we'll force her to do exactly what we did when our parents told us not to do it." Letty swung her legs over his and he kneaded his fingers into her skin.

"I'll go talk to her but she is not going to a college party." He gave Letty's thigh one more pat and stood up leaving her to recline on the couch.  
Paradise didn't compare to being home, they both knew they had made the right choice.

"Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian are here." Tony yelled from outside moments before they heard the engines revving.  
Letty sat back up immediately her moment of relaxation cut even shorter than she anticipated. Though she always looked forward to seeing family.

"Aunt Letty please tell me there's chicken in this house, mom's gone on some crazy ass health fit and is forcing us to be vegetarians!" Jack spoke so fast Letty only registered the few key words.

"I think there's leftovers in the fridge."

"You're a Godsend." He kissed her cheek and went to raid the fridge.

Brian and Mia came in holding hands like the over affectionate couple they were.

Nick and Tony remained absent and were probably up to no good outside.

"Withdrawal?" Brian asked pointing to Jack scarfing down some kind of meat leftover in the kitchen.

"Yup, vegetarians Mia? Really?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "I'm secretly punishing him."

"You're punish your twenty year old? Mia he's in college."

"He also took his little brother out last week and brought him back way passed his curfew."

"So you're pretending to be vegetarians? You have way too much time on your hands to come up with such creative punishment."

"I had no play in this, just so you know." Brian held a six pack and set it on the table taking a seat next to Letty.

"Warning, aggravated teenage girl upstairs. Proceed with caution." Dom said coming downstairs looking like he'd just witnessed a war.

"I'll go see what she's gotten herself into. Try and tame the beast." Jack volunteered and climbed the stairs quickly with a turkey leg in one hand.

"Why does Jack have my turkey leg?" Dom asked once he disappeared upstairs.

"Long-story." Mia spared him the details,"He kept Nick out passed his curfew last Friday."

"They're kids Mia," Dom defended. He was always easier on the boys in the family. Mia and Letty called him on it every time.

"But it's third time it's happened."

"Jack is a good kid Mia, he wouldn't let anything happen to his brother."

"Does Tony getaway with everything in this house?"

"No he doesn't." Letty said firmly.

They all found themselves somehow seated in front of the TV and finished watch the game without any distractions.

Jack and Ana came downstairs as if nothing had happened, Ana's mood had changed completely and she was even smiling at whatever Jack was saying to her.

"Jack we need to hire you as the Ana-tamer."

"It's harder than it sounds." he joked.

"Good, can someone go get the boys outside so we can eat."

"I'll get them." She volunteered, her sudden sweet nature had her parents suspicious that she was up to something.

* * *

At dinner Dom and Letty sat side by side, or more specifically Letty sat in his lap. Despite the protests from their children. A lot of things had changed, but their relationship had stayed the same. They were having a secret conversation whispering in the other's ear.

"We should go on vacation."

"Why? Do you want to get me pregnant again?"

"No but the kids are old enough, they'll have no problem staying with Mia and Brian. How long has it been since we were alone together, without the kids."

"Well now that you mentioned it...it has been a while."

"So it's settled, we could go to Tokyo see what trouble Han and Gisele are into-something about being the king and queen of drifting."

"Sounds like fun," She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"This is why we eat dinner in front of the TV." Ana said pointing across the table to her parents.

Later that evening around eight the adults had drank themselves to a happy state of euphoria. Dom and Letty were cuddled on a lawn chair, Brian and Mia were half asleep on the picnic table and their children were...They didn't know.

"Remember when the buster showed up," Dom slurred and the others giggled.

"Gosh that feels like a lifetime ago, so much things were going on he was flirting with Mia and sucking up to Dom...busy bee Brian." Letty said chuckling.

"I got the girl," Brian said pulling Mia into his arms, "It's the racing that was sick. Remember that race when I almost beat Dom."

"Almost don't count buster."

"And you'll never let me forget it." Brian said grinning.

"We should go, we'll reminisce some other time, I need to sleep." Mia yawned and tried to stand up. Only with the help of Brian she was able to stand up.

"Neither of you are driving, Jack can come back for his car tomorrow but he's driving you guys home." Dom and Letty were getting up as well, "We'll walk you out."

At the front of the house were their missing children. They were huddled in a circle talking in hushed tones and alerting their parent's that they were up to something.

"What's going on?" Mia asked being the first to assume the worst case scenario.  
Tony and Nick looked back to Ana and Jack and shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm very serious you have guilt written all over your faces." Mia pointed at each of their stunned faces.  
Dom had grown curious and decided to back MIa up with her interrogation.

"I got it from here Mia..." He said calmly. "Ana Jesse Christina Toretto, you have exactly five seconds to tell me what's going on."

Ana nervously nudged Jack in his ribs and surrendered.

"Fine, but you have to promise not get mad."

"You know we can't promise that Ana, you're making us nervous."

"Don't go crazy but we sorta..." Jack pointed to himself then to Ana, "Sorta have been racing." He finally said watching the shocked faces.

"Street racing?" Brian asked. Jack nodded slowly.

"You guys mad?" Ana said looking between her parents.

Though they should have been, they weren't, they were...proud.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About six months." Jack said smirking with Ana when they realized their parent's hadn't gone crazy.

"Whoa...wait a second. You said you were racing, you didn't tell us if you were winning? Am I looking at the new king of the streets?" Dom asked Jack smirking.

"We don't have a king," Jack pointed to Ana, "We have a queen of the streets."

How could Dom be mad when he heard news that made his entire year.

"You," Dom said pointing to a grinning Ana.

"Uhuh, undefeated daddy."

Letty pulled Ana in for a tight hug and released her when she complained about her breathing.

"Are you guys careful?" Mia realized that since they started they wouldn't able to stop. She at least wanted to know that they would be careful.

"We're fine. And don't worry uncle Dom, nobody comes near Ana."

"I'm not worried." Dom had overheard the conversation with Letty and Ana, he heard Letty say 'go for the groin first'. Part of him wasn't surprised that they had began racing, he didn't expect to not know that it was happening but he wasn't mad they kept it a secret. He'd done the same with his father and knew that in time he would have figured it out. Street racing was one of the reasons he and Letty had the life they had. It had started so many things, set things in motion for him and his family. And when he thought about it, he was absolutely ecstatic that Ana and Jack had taken to it. He couldn't really ask for more.

"Okay, this family dinner has gotten ten times more interesting, let's see how the current queen fairs against the former queen." Dom suggested.

"You're serious, you want me to race my own daughter." Dom grinned.

"That's exactly what I want."

"I think that's a great idea daddy. I'm sure I could take you mommy. Ride or die." Ana said grinning.

"Here you go aunt Letty, everything that's under my hood is under Ana's hood. To make things fair." Jack tossed Letty his keys. Letty honestly couldn't back down from any challenge, even if it was her daughter. She gripped the keys and slid into the leather seats of Jack's interior.

Brian and Dom stood back as Ana pulled up next to Letty.

"So what do you think? Does Ana have Letty?"

Dom folded his arms over his chest and kept his eyes on the road.

"Ana is good, really good," He looked over to Letty and saw her grip the staring wheel a bit tighter, "But she's not that good."

Tony and Nick stood between both cars as the engines began revving waiting for their say so. "Ready. Set. Go!"

* * *

**XOXO**


End file.
